Horny in Hightown
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: A collection of short stories all featuring Hawke and Merrill's adventures in the bedroom, where no holds are barred and nothing is forbidden.


Harvestmeer 10th, 9:36

It was early in the Fall, when the leaves had just begun to fall from the trees, and the storms of summer weren't yet over. It was an absolutely gorgeous day, but Merrill was inside, away from all of it. In her hand was the Arulin'Holm, and she had spent all of the morning working on her mirror, even going so far as to slip out of the manor before her Hawke awoke. She had simply dressed in a yellow summer blouse and a dark green skirt before leaving, promising to her sleeping wife that she would be back before dark.

Her wrists stung as she found what little new places with blood that hadn't been tapped before for the Eluvian, tending cracks that still hadn't filled, slowly using her own lifeblood to bring new life for the elven artefact.

"Hey, Merrill."

Merrill jumped when she heard the calm, soothing voice of her lover, spinning around to face her Champion standing there with a knowing smile painting her lips. Creators above, but she was gorgeous. She was wearing her standard red houserobe, and she had glossy red lips desperately begging to be kissed, hips that called out to her to grasp possessively, the way her short hair fell into her eyes only moments before Merrill found herself slipping into them.

"Ma Vhenan!" She cried, throwing her arms around her lover, kissing her gently. "I didn't expect you! Goodness, and you came by when my house is a mess. Especially when yours is so clean! It seems it's only ever a mess when other people are here, I swear it's clean sometimes. Well, can I get you anything my love? Some tea, or maybe some breakfast? I have-"

She was cut off when Hawke grabbed her again, wrapping her arms around the elf in front of her, her mouth open and hungry.

Gods above, but Hawke knew how to kiss. Her lips teased Merrill with just the right amount of want and need, just the right way to caress Merrill's lower lip. It wasn't long before both women were on the road to overheating. Merrill let the elven knife in her hands drop to the floor on one side of them and as her free hand found her woman's face.

"You talk too much." Hawke teased breathlessly, a hand on Merrill's breast. "I want you to get on your knees, and put that mouth to better use, you naughty little knife-eared slut that I love so much. You missed our morning session and left me nice and hungry. But it would be a crime to let such a sweet tongue go to waste, now wouldn't it?"

"I-I-I… I think it would." Merrill stammered eagerly, and Hawke smiled, touching her breasts. She so often thought about caressing and rubbing those small round peaks that were so petite, her hard nipples pebbling through the loose fabric of the shirt.

Merrill groaned as she felt the buttons on her blouse pop open. Hawke didn't want to waste any time when it came to getting Merrill naked and ready for her. She was so eager that Merrill could feel them being torn off, the buttons hitting the floor, small sounds of sexual need could be heard coming from both of them. Hawke peeled herself off long enough to pull Merrill's shirt roughly over her head before pressing their bodies back together. All that was left on her now was her skirt and panties and she knew by the way her wife was going at it, they'd be gone shortly.

Merrill shivered, and not from the cold autumn wind, her back arching off in Hawke's arms when one of her nipples was sucked into her lover's warm, wet mouth. She found her hands weaving through Hawke's hair to hold on and make sure she didn't abandon her nipple too soon.

With her mouth hard at work on a nipple, Hawke kept Merrill steady with one hand and slid the other down between them. She reached up under Merrill's green, silky little skirt and wrapped her fingers around the thin fabric of her panties and with one hard tug, she ripped off and out of the way.

Merrill couldn't help but gasp out loud when she felt her panties rip. She loved it when Hawke got rough on her and took control. She was wet almost instantly.

* * *

 _"Varric!" Shouted Cassandra, interrupting his story telling. "How is this relevant?"_

 _"I thought that you wanted to hear everything." Varric smiled, shrugging nonchalantly._

 _"I do." Cassandra folded her arms. "Everything of actual relevance."_

 _"I don't know what you're looking for, Seeker." Varric's voice was carefully measured and nonchalant._

 _"I don't think that random encounters between the Champion and her lover are what I need." Cassandra sighed, leaning against a wall next to where the fireplace used to burn so brightly. "How do you even know this?"_

 _Varric shrugged. "I heard a bit from Daisy, a bit from Hawke, and our dear pirate friend was... working in the neighborhood, and the walls of the Alienage are so thin that...well, I don't need to finish that."_

 _"Right." Cassandra shook her head, utterly exasperated. "Well, skip that. I don't need to hear this."_

 _"You sure?" Varric laughed, leaning forward. "You were listening rather intently the first time I told of their... adventures together."_

 _"That could have been important." Cassandra defended. "To know who she was with and might still know where she is, to see if she and this Merrill are still together so we can have more people to look for."_

 _"Right." Varric grabbed the book with a knife still in it, and yanked it out. "Well, I'm not going to leave anything out." He held out the book to the Seeker, who took it suspiciously. "This is the unedited version I have here. Chapter twenty-two. Go read it in the other room. And no, I'm not going to keep telling you the story until you read it." Cassandra accepted a little too readily, and went into the other room to continue._

* * *

With her little panties gone, Hawke released the hard nipple from her mouth and regarded Merrill hungrily with wide, dark eyes. With a lusty hand, she pulled Merrill's skirt up over her hips and stroked her hands just lightly enough over her baby's thighs, convincing them to open for her. She knew what was coming but that didn't stop her from groaning, ready to beg for Hawke to make her come.

"Hawke… I… want… I need you to… lick me." She whimpered with fire in her belly. "Please?"

Hawke grinned widely, heart pounding in her ears. She loved hearing Merrill ask for it and resisted it as best as she could, ready to tease Merrill completely. She grabbed the nearly naked elf around the shoulders and pushed her back, slamming her into the mirror behind her. Hawke hissed when she saw the look on her wife's face when her naked shoulders hit the cold glass behind her. It was cold in contrast to her skin, which, if her thighs were anything to go by, was incredibly hot.

"Trapped between your two loves." Hawke hissed. "Nice and helpless. Just how I like you, you cute little slut." Merrill groaned when Hawke called her that, loving her wife's absolutely filthy mouth. "That's it, my whore. Get nice and wet for momma Hawke."

Merrill groaned and took a hissing breath, exhaling it against her Hawke's throat, with heavy, lustful want. "Fen'harel's teeth." She swore. She wanted it, badly, with every last fibre in her body. Hawke's touch was the absolute most divine thing in the whole of the world, but it was never enough, no matter how much she gave. "Please."

"That's it little girl." Hawke giggled against the skin. "Beg for it."

She vainly struggled to get away from her Champion, but her legs were wrapped around the stronger woman in a show of consent and the sheer force of Hawke's strong, warm body was keeping her more than ready.

"Hawke…" Merrill grasped. "You know that I… left you this morning so that I could… work… oh, Ma Vhenan, will you stop long enough for us to carry on a civil conversation please?" She giggled out, teasing.

"Will you stop talking long enough for me to rape you?" Hawke grinned, tasting her Dalish lover's neck, her teeth gently running along the soft skin, making the tiny elf shiver all over.

Merrill licked her lips in a nervous habit, something that enticed Hawke to kiss her, pushing her even further back against the broken mirror behind her, laying a thigh between hers. She knew how to play. It was incredible fun to have one of them in a submissive position. She was meant to lose but just up and surrendering at the start wouldn't be fun at all. She was supposed to give a little struggle against her Hawke before being forced into submission.

"No, stop." Merrill tried to struggle as best as she could, putting on the best acting that she had learned from Isabela. "No!"

Hawke gave a low chuckle. "You act as though you are the victim here." Her tongue began to trace the sensitive pointed ear of the elf, one of her greatest erogenous zones, making Merrill cry out in pleasure. "When this is all your fault," Just before it flicks against Merrill's bottom lip and she opened her lips to taste it for the thousandth time. "You dress yourself up like a doll, make yourself nice and pretty. And then you leave me before I can taste you. What is a poor girl to do?" She snarls, but with the slightest suggestion of humour in her eyes, so that Merrill knows that she is just toying with the poor girl. If she wanted out, this was her chance.

But she didn't take it. Merrill just smiled a moment before struggling again.

"Don't, please no."

"Shut your pretty little mouth." Hawke grinned, licking Merrill's cheek like a prized piece of meat. "You know you can't fight me." She snarled the words with so much authority it made Merrill tremble to the core. "I've seen the way you look at me. You deserve this. This is your punishment."

Merrill struggled further and reached up one hand, dragging her nails along the skin of her wife's side, making her shiver all over once more. She grasped at the mirror behind her for support for herself, grasping at a crack in the surface, hands cracking and breaking her painstaking work as her fingers looked for support against her impending release.

"Ma Vhenan." She whispered breathlessly. "I think I just undid a week's worth of work."

"Well," Hawke chuckled. "We can't have that, can we?"

She reached into her dress pocket, and pulled out a length of rope, ensuring that Merrill saw it as it happened, in case she had any objections now before they really began. But Merrill didn't take that out either, and Hawke took her hands in her own, taking them to the frame above.

Merrill cried out in pain, and pleasure that tried not to show too much, as she had her wrists bound tightly to the post, burning her vulnerable skin. Locking eyes with the elf, Merrill's Champion slowly moves down her body. She worked her way down, and a sharp gasp escaped Merrill lips as she felt Hawke's other hand start moving up her inner thigh, just as slow and teasing as her kisses, causing her to squirm and struggle against the ropes, which only made it hurt more.

"Don't. I mean it. Stop!" Merrill screamed, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

Merrill grasped and cried out, grateful that Hawke hadn't brought one of her gags, as much as she loved them. She was concentrating so much on what her hand was doing that she was surprised when her lips had finally reached the tender skin of the tiny elf's neck neck, raping her flesh.

Merrill tried to cry out, but she felt Hawke put a hand over her lips, digging her nails deep into Merrill's thigh, giving a harsh growl so close to my ear that I can feel the heat of your breath. "I told you to shut the fuck up. Don't speak. Don't move. Right now, your body is all mine. You're going to be screaming for me to stop. And you are going to love it."

Before she could even think of responding, Merrill felt Hawke begin to lean forward, her lips pressing lightly against those of the Blood Mage, teasing her with the tip of her tongue. Once again, she could feel that devilish, teasing hand sliding up my thigh, tracing slowly over the marks it's nails left earlier, making then sting again. Her breathing sped up as the hand reached the apex of her legs, and then placed her fingers against the wet, wanting slit. Hawked stopped her kiss, only long enough to watch the face of her love when she begin rubbing her clit in slow circular motions. A soft moan came unwillingly from Merrill, forced through her lips and encouraging the Champion even more.

Pressing harder and forcing longer moans, Hawke forced herself to peel away from kisses on Merrill's neck, breathing to her Dalish in a voice neither of them recognized any longer. "I don't hear you protesting now, do I?"

"I love you!" Merrill cried out, thrashing against her Hawke's body. "I love you, Ma Vhenan! Ma Arla!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I… I want you, Ma Vhenan. I want you to lick me."

"Sorry. I didn't quite hear you, what is it that you want?"

"I… I want… I need you to… fuck me."

"How bad do you want it?" Hawke's fingers sped up, and the only response she could find herself able to give was a long, throaty moan and showing her wife just how much she could arch my back.

Knowing how much Merrill must be wanting this, how horny she must be, Hawke slipped down onto her knees before the Dalish girl, and went directly for the clit. Merrill's eyes rolled back at her catharsis, moaning and bucking against Hawke's mouth. When she felt the tongue probe deep into her pussy, Hawke couldn't help herself, drunk on the slick wetness of her love.

And she knew that it wouldn't be long before Merrill lost all control. She loved being cornered and used. She was such a dirty girl, even up to the point where she enjoyed them roleplaying her being raped against her will, even though she utterly consented with everything and anything that Hawke did to her. Hawke had given her no real choice in this scenario and from the sounds escaping her wife's lips, she'd made the right decision.

Deciding it was time to make her woman cry out with pleasure, Hawke once again found Merrill's wet, soaked clit and sucked on it hard. Two of her fingers found themselves buried deep in her sopping wet cunt, sliding in and out with ease. Merrill screamed out in pleasure, her chest twisting into a monstrous desire for Hawke to grant her climax.

Merrill knees gave out on her, she was in so much pleasure. That perfect little tongue began to delicately torment her, first tracing circles around her clit once more; then deliciously flicking over the top of it. Merrill wasn't sure how loud her moans were, but the walls in the Alienage were thin. They were almost certainly being overheard, but there wasn't a reason to care as she could feel her juices begin to run down her thighs as her arousal grew to insufferable heights.

Hawke smiled at what she was doing to the tiny elf, and curled her fingers as they pumped in and out, putting heavy pressure on that wonderful little rough patch of skin inside of her, Merrill's favourite right after her ears. "You're so sexy, little minxy whore." She teased, but Merrill forced her head down onto her.

She could feel her pussy tightening and knew she was going to cum. Hanging on to Hawke's shoulder with one leg for support, she threw her head back and cried out.

"More! Hawke, please, please more! _Vera em su tarasyl_ _!"_

Hawke's heart melted completely, dropping her role she was playing now that she could no longer resist Merrill's request, pressing her tongue as deep inside of her Dalish's wet slit, alternating between sucking her delicate nub of nerves and lavishing her tongue across all of the wet, pink slit. Merrill was so incredibly warm and wet, glistening with her juices in the sunlight that poured in from the broken roof as Hawke sucks them off of her, dragging her tongue with all of the passion she has in her body as she devours Merrill, making an almost lapping sound as she sucked her lover's sex. " _Oh... creators."_ The voice is laboured and wanting, Hawke ready to finish the love of her life and grant her a climax.

Merrill arched her back in pleasure, feeling Hawke's amazing tongue playing with her clit, teasing it. With each lick her arousal grew higher, with each passing second, the fire of arousal in her chest burned brighter. Her eyes rolled back, moaning, experiencing the best feeling in the world as Hawke continued to lick her clit. Her orgasm had been building up ever since her wife arrived, and it was coming close.

Her still clothed lover noticed it too and stopped licking her clit to make her way a little further down to her pussy, her lips were soaking wet. With a loving smile, she started licking her pussy, gently pushing her tongue down her hole. Merrill arched her back even further back which made her push herself harder on Hawke's tongue, pushing it deeper. The pleasure was incredible. Merrill cried out, arching her back, screaming and moaning in pleasure as Hawke started pushing in deeper, licking faster, and her orgasm wasn't far at all. As she continued licking, Hawke groped her own breasts.

The Dalish girl was so incredibly close, and Hawke intended to push her over the edge. Leaning forward, she caught Merr's clit in between her teeth and tugged on it just enough to send her over the edge. She felt her pussy tighten around her fingers as the tiny Dalish screamed out in orgasm. Her body thrashed between Hawke and the Eluvian as she came hard.

Hawke replaced her fingers once again with her tongue. She held on to Merrill's hips to keep her close as her tongue probed deep into her sensitive pussy. She licked and caressed while Merrill's body rode out the waves of her orgasm. Merrill's entire body was numb and she fell limp, only held up by the ropes around her hands and the hands on her hips.

Gasping and weak, Merrill whimpered Hawke eventually from her kneeling position, grabbing one of the towels that Merrill used for cleaning up the blood to clean Merrill's juices on her face. With a smile, she leaned over and softly kissed Merrill's soft, warm lips, who was in no position to argue. Then her lips nibbled a bit further, kissing either exposed nipple that was once again infront of her. Flicking her tongue lightly over it until she heard Merrill's breath catch again, and before standing up completely.

"I love watching you do that." She teased, deliberately not releasing her from her confines. "You have nice, strong little orgasms, little elf."

"Only… for... you." Merrill grasped, her chest on fire, unable to breathe. "I love… you… so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Hawke smiled, cleaning her down with the towel as well, noting her sensitive groan when it touched her still wanting slit that was never satisfied. "Now, I'll let you get back to work, now that we've had our morning session together."

Merrill giggled breathlessly. "And how… am I supposed to… supposed to… concentrate now that… I know what waits for me… at… home?"

Hawke threw her head back and laughed, kissing her wife on the lips, capturing her panting breath. "Well, if you like, you can always come back with me. Have me for lunch."

"Are you… trying… to get me away… from… blood magic?"

"Of course not." Hawke lay a finger on Merrill's lips, fluttering her eyelashes seductively. "You know that I support you in everything you do. But I _am_ trying to get you to fuck me until I have no endurance left in my body."

"All… alright… my heart. Let's… go home."

Hawke smiled, triumphant, and turned to leave.

"Um, Ma Vhenan?" Hawke turned. "I'm still tied to the Eluvian."

* * *

 _Cassandra thrashed, convulsing as an orgasm took her, her pants around her ankles, wanting desperately for someone to do to her what the women in the story had done to one another. She cried out in pleasure, removing her fingers from her throbbing sex under, her hips jerking forward and emitting a clear stream of liquid onto the ground in front of her, before she collapsed._

 _Taking a deep, shaking breath, she pulled her pants up again, and headed out to where Varric waited patiently._

" _So?" He asked. "How was it?"_

" _Boring." She said, nonchalant, pretending her squirting orgasm hadn't happened. "And contrived. You really want me to believe that Hawke would call herself 'momma Hawke' to her wife?"_

" _Right. We'll just pretend that you didn't love every minute of it."_

" _So what happened next?"_

" _Well, you see, Hawke and Daisy went back to the estate, and found their handcuffs, where-"_

" _Varric! That isn't what I meant. Just… skip to the next important part."_

" _Read the book. Not skipping it."_

" _Right. Be back in a minute."_

" _...Boring my ass."_


End file.
